


Just a Game

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Barebacking, Comedy, Dragon AU, Hair Pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, bestial sex, im such an asshole, silva!dragon, thief!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When reality is too dull, fantasy is the way to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

Hot breath tickled the back of Chrollo’s neck in a place he had prayed no one would be breathing. He froze in place, tightening his fingers around the golden goblet almost in his bag. He let out a sigh of his own. And to think he had been so close to pulling the job off successfully.

“Can I help you?” he asked, throwing on a winsome smile as he turned. This wasn’t the first time he had been caught in the act by an unwitting target--

A snarl sounded and his smile fell away the moment he saw he wasn’t being accosted by a person. His neck craned up to look at the scaly, monstrous beast looming overhead. The hard edge of the rocks met his back. Chrollo bit his lip and sucked in a breath, setting the goblet back down as slowly as he could.

The dragon stared him down, its large eyes hard and as blue as ice. Its mouth opened in a threatening growl, dipping down to skim threateningly against the side of Chrollo’s face. The thief closed his eyes, tensing for the teeth that would follow. Probably. There really wasn’t a way to talk one’s way out from between a dragon’s jaws but Chrollo loved pushing his luck.

“My, what big eyes you have,” he observed, plastering himself against the rocky wall of the cave. The beast snarled and bared its fangs, following him doggedly as Chrollo tried to put space between them. “And what teeth to match.”

“What are you doing in my home,” the dragon spoke, startling Chrollo far more than he had while growling. “I do not tolerate thieves.”

Chrollo stared with wide eyes, curious how such a sharp mouth formed such complex sounds. “Perhaps you should be more tolerant then,” he answered, recklessly reaching a hand up to touch the scaled mouth. “I wasn’t aware that dragons could speak.”

He yelped as the dragon’s tail swiped his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the stone floor. A clawed foot kept him down, the pressure growing heavier when Chrollo laughed.

“So, what’s your excuse?” the dragon nearly spat, his hot breath scalding against Chrollo’s bare throat. “Sick relative? Unsettled debts? You humans always have some pretty story to justify your actions.”

Chrollo pushed aimlessly at the claws shredding his shirt and smiled brightly up at the blue eyes. “I just like to steal,” he said breathlessly, not seeing any point in lying. “You have to understand how tempting the thought of a dragon’s hoard is to a simple thief.”

The dragon stared at him in utter incomprehension.

“What?” Chrollo asked defensively. He could see the derision in the reptilian eyes. He didn’t need to be judged by an overgrown winged lizard.

“You’re not even going to try to lie?” the dragon gave, letting up on the pressure to let Chrollo take a deep breath. “You’re just going to tell me you came here to steal from me and suffer the consequences?”

A smile cut across his lips. “You’d rather me lie?”

“I’d rather you dead,” the dragon shot back though something in his voice seemed subdued.

Chrollo let his hands fall somewhere above his head, his throat bared to the cold eyes. “Fair enough,” he said, closing his eyes with a grin. “Do your worst.”

Another irritated growl sounded and Chrollo bit down on his smile. “You think you’ve done something clever, thief,” the dragon rumbled. “All you’ve done is thrown yourself to the wolves.”

A warm pressure rattled the air above him and Chrollo tore open his eyes quick enough to catch the dragon begin to shrink. The space between them grew thick with a heat haze, nearly obscuring the transformation. Large hands fell to Chrollo’s throat. He stared up in breathless awe at the human holding him to the floor. Steel blue eyes kept him pinned, sharp fangs peeking out from between smiling lips.

“I didn’t know dragons could do this either,” he admitted, tilting his chin up to let the dragon-turned-man untie the cloak from around his neck. “This is certainly an educational day.”

“Shut up and strip,” the dragon ordered, backing off just enough to give him room to work. “You’re mine to do with as I wish.”

Heat crackled in his voice and Chrollo didn’t waste time in complying. With quick fingers he pulled off his cloak, unbuckling the belts that held his weapons and belongings. He stared up at the dragon as he slid off his shirt, smiling when he saw the hitch of breath, the hunger in cold eyes. The dragon had transformed sans clothing and every reaction to his little tease was more than obvious with just a glance.

Shivering in the cold, damp air, Chrollo arched his hips to tug down his trousers, thankful for the thick traveling cloak beneath him for shielding his bare skin from the rock. Large, strong hands fixed to his pants and ripped the fabric from his legs.

“You’re taking too long,” the dragon growled, pushing Chrollo into the ground with little care for comfort.

Chrollo gasped and spread his legs, loving the roughness and force. Above him the dragon loomed menacingly, so huge and daunting that he was moving before he even realized it. With another arch of his back he had their cocks pressed together, the friction heady.

“Speed it up then,” he managed, his hands above his head. “Make me regret stealing from you, Silva.”

The dragon stared down at him, confused, and Chrollo cocked his head and laughed. “Surprised I know your name? You’re quite notorious on this mountain,” he explained, letting the explorative fingers into his mouth when they came up to silence him.

“What an inquisitive little thief,” Silva huffed, but he didn’t spend much time on that train of thought. “No one’s ever taught you that curiosity isn’t always rewarded.”

Chrollo laughed past the fingers and rolled them around his tongue, wetting them thoroughly for what he knew was to come. He didn’t bother to respond once they were removed from his mouth; he merely gave Silva a look that spoke for him. He wasn’t in the habit of being lectured and he wasn’t about to change.

Silva seemed to read him well enough if the way he flipped him was any indication. Chrollo threw out his hands to keep himself up as the dragon forced him onto his stomach, lifting his hips to bare his ass. The fingers fell to their task quickly enough, cutting any complaint Chrollo might have aired short by way of a strangled moan.

“What a wanton thief,” the dragon observed, adding another finger to the two already stretching him. “How long until I have you begging?”

Again Chrollo was prevented a reply as the fingers slammed in harshly, turning his words into a keen. He thrust back into them, seeking more of what they promised, but the dragon held him firmly in place, forcing him to take the punishing pace.

He was a shaking, haggard mess by the time Silva deemed him ready enough. His cock dripped languidly below him, staining his cloak, and the dragon took his time in bringing his own up to tease at his entrance. Chrollo tried his hardest to coax him into movement, but every discontent attempt met only Silva’s immovable hands in response.

“I thought you were going to teach me a lesson,” Chrollo managed to say, turning his head back to glare weakly at the silver haired dragon rubbing against him.

The only warning he got was a lightning fast smirk before Silva forced his way inside, splitting Chrollo in two with a pained cry. “What was that?” the dragon asked, the pace fast and overwhelming from the very start. “I don’t think I quite heard you.”

Chrollo choked on his rebuttal and bit the cloak to hide his moans, his arms trembling with the effort of keeping himself upright beneath such an onslaught. Silva was so big, so massively large and hot and brutal that he could hardly think let alone talk back. Despite himself he felt his lips curl up at the ends, smiling in glee at the way the dragon took him apart.

Silva seized him by the hair and fucked all the harder when Chrollo’s arms gave out under the assault, forcing him face first into the cloak below. The air was littered with bestial sounds of the dragon growling, snarling, the sounds of his pleasure animalistic and harsh. Chrollo spread his thighs wider and rubbed his aching cock into the smooth fabric, desperate for even more.

“Please,” he moaned, trying to bring a hand between his legs, “Silva, please.”

Gripping hard enough to bruise, the dragon tightened his hold on the thief’s hips. “You’re already begging for it,” Silva whispered, his voice smooth and deep against Chrollo’s pierced ear. “What a greedy little thief.”

He let Chrollo take himself in hand, and when Chrollo wriggled, Silva impaled him on his cock with brutish strength, sending Chrollo over with little concern for the marks littering his skin or the choked breaths Chrollo tried to take. Silva’s release followed swiftly, filling Chrollo to the brim with a hot flood of cum.

There was no way Chrollo could move even if he had wanted to, the intense sensations tearing though him like a wolf through a lamb’s throat. His fingers clenched in the soiled cloak. He gasped as Silva pulled out wetly, the trickle of semen running down his thigh nearly scalding. He felt boneless, completely taken apart, and Silva’s possessive hold didn’t loosen in the slightest.

Blue eyes raked down his form, and Chrollo let himself be moved and rested against Silva’s huge chest, his large hands running down his back in soothing, exploratory trails. He keened a little when they probed at his entrance, taking in the scope of his handiwork.

Chrollo burrowed into the dragon’s warm arms and found his way to Silva’s ear, nipping the lobe between his teeth. “Are you ready to go again?” he asked, his voice heated.

\----

“Wait wait wait,” Phinks cut in, his half eaten donut waving through the air as he gestured. “What the fuck is even happening anymore? Is this how people really play this game?” Despite his angry tone, his face was violently red.

Chrollo looked away from his character sheet and set down his dice. “Yeah, usually,” he began but he stopped as the rest of the troupe began to boo and shout, Feitan throwing a handful of popcorn at him.

“Don’t believe him,” Feitan grated, his hair barely restrained by the hairband. “Chrollo always do this no matter what we say.” He had situated himself on top of the table, leaning his weight against Uvo’s shoulder. It gave him a good angle to shoot Chrollo judgmental looks and projectiles.

Machi sighed and straightened up her DM notes, tucking a stray lock of hair back around her messy bun. “Chrollo, you really need to try to restrain yourself. Phinks has never played before and this is giving him a bad idea of how this game is supposed to go.” A chorus of agreements chimed in after her.

Absentmindedly dipping popcorn into his pudding cup, Chrollo sighed and rolled another natural 20. “You guys all cockblock me in reality. The least you can do is let me get what I want in fantasy.”

He barely got the DnD book up in time to block the hail of snack foods thrown in his direction.

Phinks wasn’t done though, if the force of his agitation was any indication. “And who the fuck is Silva? That’s such a random name for a dragon. Is it because he’s silver? Why did it matter what the name was?” he ranted, snatching up another snack cake from the box held covetously in Shalnark’s lap.

“Um,” a small voice spoke and all eyes turned to the far wall where Kalluto was sitting. He had pulled off his headphones and stared around in confusion, unsure if the ‘adult part’ of the game was over. “Why are you guys talking about my dad? Is something going on?”

Chrollo shoved his face inside the book as a dozen burning stares leveled him. Somewhere, outside the sanctity of the cool pages, he heard Paku go over to distract the newest addition to the troupe with another coloring book and a juice box.

No one ever appreciated his dedication to roleplaying.

**Author's Note:**

> im such a fucking troll oh my god. i couldnt resist. i hope you guys liked this!! check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you felt. until next time~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Game Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015131) by [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp)




End file.
